Little Wonders of Life
by orangepencils
Summary: Little England is determined to prove to Gaule that he isn't living a childhood fantasy.


**Little Wonders of Life**

**299**

**A pinch hit for alatherna for the Hetalia Sunshine 2010 exchange. The request was "I would like to see young Francis and Little Arthur  
being all adorable and cute. Maybe France dressing England up, or  
brushing his hair, or England showing France fairies, or maybe wanting  
to show him an Unicorn (but failing and Unicorn running away  
because... well, it's Francis :P), something like that." I hope this pleases you!**

**Characters: Little England and Gaule. **

**Disclaimer: I got a Rebel!**

Little Wonders of Life

Little England was sitting on the grass with his hands folded on his lap and his legs bent together. It was a nice sunny day today and the soft breeze felt lovely on his skin. Besides him, the slightly older French boy was talking about just how marvellous he would look in some of the new clothes his king and queen had gotten him. In Little England's opinion, he knew he would look ridiculous, but he didn't say anything.

For some reason or another, the young English nation had found himself in the company of that annoying French nation. He had been talking with Elderwald when Gaule had skipped up to him, seemingly appearing out of nowhere. The older boy had mocked him for speaking with air again and Little England had done his best not to chuck a rock at him. It wasn't his fault if the stupid French frog couldn't see his friends. That just meant that he was special and the others weren't.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, petit lapin? Tu sembles bien pensif."/ _"What is it, little rabbit. __You seem pensive." _Little England blinked his eyes and looked up at the other boy who was eating an apple. He had been busy contemplating the many ways he could escape from here without Gaule following him. He hadn't found anything, so far.

"It's nothing." Gaule did not look convinced, but he didn't say anything.

"Tu sais, je n'ai jamais vraiment compris ta fascination pour tes amis imaginaires. Tu me fais rire à chaque fois que je te surprends à parler tout seul, dans le vide. Tu es chanceux que personne ne t'ai surpris encore à part moi, sinon tu aurais de gros ennuis!"/ _"You know, I never really understood your fascination for your imaginary friends. You're lucky no one else saw you other than me, or else you would be in big trouble!" _The older boy laughed, but Little England was not amused.

"You'll see! One day, I'm going to show you that they are real and then you'll be the one who'll look like a giant rhubarb head!" The younger of the two boys rose to his feet and clenched his small fist. His face was set in an even deeper scowl and Gaule had to do his best not to laugh.

Little England felt affronted and left at once with a huff. He walked through the forests as quickly as his little legs would bring him and only stopped when he tripped over a root he did not see. As he sat there, with a bit of dirt on his clothes and a new cut to his knee, he tried to be a brave little boy about it and hold back his tears, but the pain, coupled with his previous conversation with the older nation made tears of rage and frustration fall on his cheeks.

"What is it, young master?" The young boy heard a voice next to him. He turned his head to come face to face with Elderwald's long red and white hair.

"Can I ask you for a favour?" Elderwald looked into the child's emerald green eyes and nodded. There was very little he found he couldn't concede to the young nation.

"Of course, anything you want."

"I need to show the stupid frog that I'm not making things up. I want him to meet you and the others. I'm going to show him!" Elderwald fluttered in the air for a moment before sitting on Little England's shoulder.

"Are you sure you really want to do this, young master?" The faerie asked. The young child nodded his head vigorously at that.

"Alright then, in that case, I'll go tell the others. I'll try convincing Evion to come as well." Little England's eyes widened with joy. If Gaule saw one of his unicorn friends and some of the faeries, then he would for sure believe him and he would have proven to the stupid frog that he wasn't living a child's fantasy.

The following day, Little England was first to rise in his household and ran to find the French frog. He managed to enter the castle without much fuss and went to his room almost at once.

"Petit lapin, il est trop tôt pour être réveillé, retourne chez toi dormir."/ _"Little rabbit, it's too early to be up, go back to your place and sleep."_ Gaule told him as he hid a yawn behind his hand.

"No, you have to see this!" The two young nations stared at each other for a moment before the older one finally relented and got out of his bed. He shooed the younger boy out while he changed into his clothes of the day. Once Gaule was dressed, he followed his young companion to the forest where they had been just the previous day.

"Pourquoi sommes-nous ici?"/ _"Why are we here?"_ The French boy finally asked after walking for a while. It was too early for him and he could only imagine the feast that they would be serving at the palace.

"I want to show you something." Was the only reply that he got. They walked further into the forest for a while longer until Little England stopped. The young child stood immobile and Gaule could see his green eyes searching for something.

"There they are!" He exclaimed. The older boy was about to protest that "they" were not there, when he saw the back of what he supposed was a horse.

"Here Evion." Little England called gently. Gaule looked at the boy and noticed the proud smile on his face. He then turned around in the direction of the animal and his eyes widened with shock.

He was about to comment, to say something witty, when the creature took fright at him and ran off. He had only caught a glimpse, but he wasn't entirely too sure if what he had just seen was really what it was supposed to be.

"No, wait, come back!" Little England cried out, but it was too late.

"… c'était quoi tout ça?"/ _"… what was all that?"_ Gaule finally asked, breaking the silence.

"You saw him, didn't you? You saw the unicorn, right?" As much as Gaule wanted to say that he had seen something, he didn't want to give his young friend the satisfaction of knowing that he was right, so instead, he lied.

"Tout ce que j'ai vue c'était une pouliche. Il est grand temps que tu apprennes à faire la différence entre le rêve et la réalité. Allez, viens, on va aller manger."/ _"All I saw was a mare. It's high time for you to learn to make the different between dream and reality. Come on, let's go eat."_ Gaule took Little England's hand and walked back towards his home. Teasing the child was too much fun and he would keep it that way for as long as he possibly could do so. Perhaps, with the years, he would admit to what he had seen… or not.

Little England, on the other hand, swore to himself that one day, one day he would prove to Gaule that he wasn't seeing things. He honestly couldn't blame Evion for taking flight after seeing a French frog like Gaule. He should have seen that one coming and he would take that into consideration for his next plan.

**OWARI**

**Wheew, done! And on time as well. I hope you liked this! Thanks to P. for beta-ing.**

**Reviews, no matter how short, even if they are anonymous, mean a lot to me and let me know that my writing brings emotions to you readers out there. I see you, the ones who only favourite, the ones who add me to alert, don't think I don't. Even if it's just an exclamation point, it warms my heart.**

**Started writing: August 27****th**** 2010, 8:20pm**

**Finished writing: August 28****th**** 2010, 1:59pm**

**Started typing: August 30****th**** 2010, 9:44pm**

**Finished typing: August 30****th**** 2010, 10:17pm**


End file.
